My little Christmas!
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: I'm going to recall Christmas' past! in random order until the big day comes! All reviews After Christmas as Idea's might be added to next years! I hope you enjoy and last but not least HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Merry Christmas!
1. on the first day of Christmas

**On the 1st day of Christmas we...**

* * *

I (Dimond rainbow) Launched out of my bed and ran down stairs like a little kid, ok so I was 13 but come on it's Christmas!

"Wake up, up, up!" I yelled as I pulled on my pink Santa hat with a bell and my name. "Do I have too...?" My little sister Skyla whined as I put her antlers on her head before she was out of her bed. I raced into the living room and to the tree.

It had pictures of Christmas's past and one from this, as well as an assortment of colored ornaments.

"Dimond it's to early... no one's really awake." My mother (Cadence) said as my Father followed close behind holding my 8 year old sister. "But moooooooooooooom! It's Christmas Morning! and it's light out!" I pointed out the window to the rising sun.

I then grabbed a present and looked at it, I then sorted the gifts off, Mom, Dad, Me, and Skyla. "Ok, you guys open yours first!" I handed ones from myself to my Family.

Skyla seemed more awake after I did this. She opened her box and inside was some vanilla cupcakes, her favorite. I gave my mother hers and my father his. My mom opened hers and took out the Bracelet with beads that spelt 'best mom ever! Love you!' and Dad opened his, inside was one of his Favorite comics 'Dragon Knights' It was really old and took me forever to find a copy!

They opened other gifts but I waited, I wanted Everyone to open theirs first.

Then I opened mine, I got a quad-chocolate brownie from Skyla, a pair of Earrings from mom, and a necklace from daddy.

I gave them all hugs, and then we had a simple breakfast, since we would be going out to my aunts cabin to eat and spend the night.

Skyla and I ran up stairs and changed.

She had a simple pink sweater with a cupcake and black leggings as well as some purple snow boots, she put on her Antlers with blinking lights and packed her gifts for the rest of our family in her bag. I put on a red shirt that said 'merry Grinch-mas' and it had a picture of the Grinch on it, I had green jeans and brown boots that came up halfway, I then put on my Santa hat and packed my gifts.

We drove there singing songs the whole way, I was exited to See my aunt's, Uncle, and Cousins!

When we arrived Inkrose came out and hugged me. We did our secret hand-shake and went inside.

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS!" Blaze and Ice said, To say the least the song, 'Mr. Snow miser' fit Ice perfectly, He had a blue tux, with white and lighter blue accents, and literally to top it all off he had a blue Santa hat! and the song 'heat Miser' Fit blaze, he was just like Ice but instead of blues he had reds and fire colors.

I went into the kitchen after placing my gifts under the large tree, with oh so many ornaments! Some going back to as far as when my Aunt Celestia and Luna were little.

"Hi Aunt Luna! Merry Christmas Aunt Celestia!" I said giving each a hug. "and Merry Christmas in there!" I said to the little baby inside my aunt Celestia.

After eating a lot of cookies, caroling, opening presents, and just Family time we went to bed.

This was a simple but fun Christmas!


	2. on the second day of Christmas

**On the second day of Christmas we...**

* * *

I sat in the in the bus on my way to CPA, not enjoying the silent 15-year-old students in the bus.

I was the only one who had anything festive! I had my Santa hat, a chocker necklace that said 'nice', and earrings with bells and bows. I still had my drab uniform.

As the bus pulled up I exited the bus, and went to my classes.

It was the most boring day ever, but I wasn't the only Student who looked festive.

I sat at the Lunch table where I always sat, not long after two of my best friends, twins, Snow Flake and Snow drop.

Snow flake and I were completive with each other, She had white hair green eyes blue skin.

Snow Drop looked the same but she had blue eyes, she was blind, and a light blue streak in her hair.

They sat down next to me, I smiled at the two girls. "So, any plans for Christmas break?" Snow Flake asked. "No, you know that Flake!" Snow drop said teasingly, her sister gave her a dead-panned look.

"Yeah, same as usual... Have Christmas at my house and then head up to my aunts cabin, have Christmas Dinner, stay the night, go home..." I said glumly, I knew my Cousin's would be going to the Winter Charity ball at their school, something I'd wanted to go to forever!

"Are you alright Rainbow?" Drop asked me placing a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah." I said detachedly.

The lunch bell rang and I finished my classes and went home, not really in the Christmas Spirt.

After I did my chores I plopped down on my bed and called Inkrose.

 _one ring, two ring, three ring, "Hello?"_

"Hi rose, wanna hang later?" I asked.

 _"I'd love to but you know I can't... You know... wait! Come by my house as soon as you can! and bring a dress or something!"_

I gave a puzzled look but said. "Ok, I'll see you later Cuz."

I got in my car, I had a ranch permit, and Drove to her house across from CHS.

I knocked on the door.

"Hello!" Two ghostly sounding voices said from behind the door. "Knock it off Blaze and Ice!" I said slamming the door back making them whine.

"Nice try though!" I said as I ran up stairs to Inkrose's room. "Don't you mean 'Ice' try!" Ice called up the stairs but I was Already in Inkrose's Room.

"Ok, I'm here!" I said. "Just a second, I'm in the bathroom!" Inkrose said from behind the door.

I waited, and took out my Make-up and laid it down on the bed.

"Great your here!" Inkrose said coming out of the bathroom and spinning around in her frilly red dress, with black straps and trim. "So, What'cha think?"

"Nice, Really nice!" I said, before she pushed me towards the bathroom and gave me, my dress. I grumbled light heartedly but put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror after I put it on.

I didn't know what to say, I mean it was an ice-y blue, with white lace, and glittering silver snow flakes, I had some white heels, but I didn't know what to think of how I looked.

I walked out and saw Inkrose at her Vanity putting the Finishing touches on her look.

She had a red lip stick, like her hair, it looked good against her brown skin, and some light blue eye shadow like the color of my eyes, it made her blue eyes stand out and a necklace with a white rose, and watching earrings, it was different from the red ones she wore almost always, but she wore it well.

And her red and black hair was curled even more then normal.

"Oh, wow Dimond! You look great but, you're missing a few things!" Inkrose said getting up and sitting down on another red stool, while I sat at the main one.

She told me to close m eyes and I did, a while later she told me to open them.

I didn't believe I was the same girl! When I came in I had old stained Jeans, a messy flannel shirt, and old boots, and my long rainbow hair was tangled and loose.

But the girl I saw didn't even look like me!

I had a lighter red then Inkrose's lipstick, making my pink skin look calm, my hair was pulled up into a loose bun and had a piece of blue lace hung over my hair. I had silver blue eyeshadow and diamond snow flakes, and a black velvet chocker that said 'NAUGHTY'. I had to giggle at how well I looked and how Inkrose had such a fashion sense.

"Are you girls ready?" My aunt Luna came into the room in a black dress with snowflakes kind of like mine!

"Yep!" Inkrose said taking my hand.

We walked across the street to the school, and into the auditorium.

I'd never seen such a PARTY! There were snowflakes, snowmen, and Trees all over the room!

To say the least I'd never been at a party like this, I had so much fun, and at the end of the night, I had the largest smile across my face.

This really was a Merry Christmas!


	3. on the third day of Christmas

**On the third day of Christmas we...**

* * *

I was laying in my bed, just one year, four months before, a box arrived on Fluttershy's door step, Apple jack, Rainbow dash, Rarity and I took it upon ourselves to raise the little fillies.

The filly was sleeping in a crib next to my bed, this would be the first Christmas I'd never be able to go to my family's Christmas party.

I made up an excuses why I'd not hung out with the family as of late, I was upset, just a bit, because Goldy, Star swirl, and Solena had just started talking and walking, and I'd miss their third Christmas!

But, I also was very Exited! This would be my little Star's second Christmas!

Speaking of her, she stirred in bed and let out whines, she was much gentler and quitter than the other three girls, Darling, Dashin, and Carmel Apple.

"Hey, sweetie, you wake up?" I cooed at the girl who in turn babbled 'mama' cutely.

I picked her up and walked out of my room and into the main area of the Basement at Big Macintosh and Fluttershy's place, because of the fillies, we lived in their basement.

I walked over to the kitchenette and picked up two Sugar, fancy sugar cookies for Star and I. She chewed, or at least tried to chew on her cookie, and we ate. "Dimond!" Rarity hissed at me, as we took another bite from the cookies.

"Dimond! I made those for Blaze's military charity banquet!" She growled, I sat Star on the counter and looked at my cookie with wide eyes.

No wonder they were so fancy! They had candies that looked like gems, and were in very enteric designs. I gulped, as Rarity just glared at me.

"Oooooooooooooh... Can't you make some more?" I asked as Rarity's hands glowed with magic. "It took me a week... to... make... each... candy... and... three... hours... to... make... those... cookies! and that's not counting the decorating!" Now Rarity was trying to hit me with gems, Thankfully I was able to dodge them. Barely.

"Hey, Rare's! is my tux ready?" Blaze asked coming down the steps. He and Ice knew about the foals since they dated Rainbow and Rarity.

We each stopped mid-dodge mid-attack when he came down stairs. "What, in the WHAT? Happened here?!"

"She ate a cookie!"

"I didn't know!"

We said at the same time, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Dimond, I swear you've done this since we were kids! Just-just... I don't know!" Blaze yelled.

Blaze then turned to Rarity and Smiled sorely. "It's ok, 'sides... Ice is bringing his 'famous icicles' so I'm good."

They walked into Rarity's Room, where Darling lay in her crib. "Ma-ma! 'laze!" She squealed happily.

"Yes! That I am my sweet little Darling!" Blaze said picking the girl and twirling her around. She giggled happily at this.

"Here's your Tux love." Rarity said handing him the new Red Tux and a small box rested on the top.

"Thanks! What's this?" He asked opening the box, to reveal something that, he hadn't seen for years.

"Is this..." He trails off.

It was a ruby cross, with flames coming off of it. But that wasn't what made it so Special. Sunset had broke it long ago when they were still in high school. She had smashed the pendant. Rarity had picked up the smashed gem bits and had worked for years to put them back together.

He changed from his jeans and hoodie into the bright red tux, and fixed the pin on his shirt.

"How do I look Rare's?" He asked. "Very good Hot stuff." She whispered and pointed up at the mistletoe above them.

He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her, and she her arms around his neck.

Then he leaned down and she stood up on her tip toe's, then they shared a sweet Christmas kiss.


	4. on the fourth day of Christmas

**On the fourth day of Christmas we...**

* * *

Star flitted up to the top of the tree, her horn aglow.

"You don't need to do that Star, we could just put this up, don't strain yourself!" I warned my 6-year-old daughter as she tried to fly up to the top of our 9-foot-tree.

Her face scrunched as she reached the top, then she opened an eye, and did what she had got her Cutiemark in, Raising the stars. Something she had only done the year prior, but was excellent at it! Ok, maybe that's just a bit of motherly pride but she was great!

Her little hands glowed just a bit, and then with a burst of magic, sent her flying back and Atop the tree rested, a small Yellow-gold sphere.

She had hands because we had gone back to Equestria, long story short, she became Human, and that's how she stayed!

I chuckled and walked over to her, she shot out from the pile of pillows, laughing.

"Did you see me?! Huh mommy?! I did it! I made a light star!" She kept going on and on, and on, and... on. "Yes I did! Now shall we finish trimming the tree?" I asked gently, picking up the colored balls.

"Oh, YEAH!" She said picking up some small picture ornaments, all the family had pictures taken on Christmas and then framed and hung on the trees, and we had a couple per Christmas.

From making cookie, to trimming the tree, and just silly Christmas sweaters!

We never did the 'ugly Christmas sweaters' thing, no, we had 'silly Christmas sweaters'!

It was just days before Christmas, and even thought we set up a tree, it was just because we wanted to look Christmas-y.

After all that, we ran down the hall on the small yet large house I owned, and into our Rooms.

We smiled at each other and closed our doors, I grabbed my favorite Dress, it was silver blue, with a silver sash, and lace, I showered first of course, and then got into the dress my hair still damp.

I smiled at my figure, even after two huge break-ups and emotional binges, I still retained my slim, generous, basically GORGUES figure!

After slipping on some white flats, since if I did wear anything with a heel larger than 2 inches, I'd be taller than the boys! I mean if I was taller than Blaze and Ice, who stood at 6' 3, and that was bare foot! Ok so I was only 5' 11 but adding a heel and my hair, I was tall!

I walked out into the Hall and Star stood in the hall in her Baby blue dress, it frilled out like a princess dress, and had a belt of gold stars, and she had little black dress shoes.

We walked to the bathroom, and I did her hair up, well basically let her Long blue and lavender hair loose from the _ponytail_ and curled it just slightly, then gave her a yellow-gold-white colored headband with stars on it. I applied pale pink eye shadow to her eyelids.

I gave myself some sparkling blue eyeshadow, and swirled it up with white sparkles. I didn't give either of us lipstick or gloss, since we each harborded our own natural beauty.

So, after all that primping, we left for the my family's ranch Ball, once we arrived I set Star down and Hugged my parents.

Star hugged her best and only friends, Dashin, Darling, and Carmel Apple. They ran off to have fun.

"Hi Dimond!" Chaos said, giving me a hug, he was my aunt Celestia's oldest son. "Hi Chaos! Having fun?" I asked seeing his sisters running from the crowd towards us. "Yes and mostly no! Get them off my tail!" He yelled using his magic to teleport off as the trio of girls came up to me.

"Where?" Goldy said.

"Did?" Star swirl said.

"Chaos." Solena said and then they asked at the same time.

"GO?!"

I shook my head and shrugged. "Sorry I didn't see where he went."

"Awwwww..." They whined running off afterwards. "Hey Dimond!" Rainbow dash said giving me a fist bump, never did I think she would end up my in-law but here she was married to Ice!

"Hello Darling, how might you be?" Rarity asked giving me a light hug. The same went for her! She married Blaze, and they had Darling's little Sister, Gem, My family was growing quickly.

I smiled as we walk into the group of People, to have fun, Dance, or Spend time with their husbands.

I smiled wide as the party raged on.

This was how Christmas's were supposed to be! spent with Family and Friends, eating yummy foods, dancing, and having fun with those you love, that's how I hoped it would stay forever.

and knowing this family, no matter the issues it would stay this way, as long as we had each other.


	5. on the fifth day of Christmas, too short

**on the fifth day of Christmas we...**

* * *

I sat on the couch with Star huddling in my arms.

"Moooooooooooooom...!" Star whined in my arms. "It's alright it's just some bad weather sweetie!" I soothed.

"But, there's not lightning in the winter!" She protested pointing out to the window.

"Sweetie, it's nothing." I assured.

But she wasn't convinced, the eight year old looked outside and then hid back under her blanket.

"AHH!" She yelped as the wind roared, and cowered under the blanket more.

I looked outside to see what had her acting like that.

"Holy Celestia!" I gasped and dove over the couch with her, it was a blizzard!

It wasn't like I hadn't been in blizzards in the past, but this had to be the worst!

I comforted Star to my best ability, but she was scared. As was I, even though I'd never admit it.

It was Christmas eve, not how we imagined spending it, for sure.

The next morning, when we woke up the storm had stopped. "Mom, how did Santa get in if it was storming?" Star asked.

"Well he's Santa! He's got magic." I said, Star smiled and dove for the tree, opening her presents and handing me mine.

Not a very long story of Christmas, but a fun one, none the less.


	6. on the sixth day of christmas

**On the Sixth day of Christmas we...**

* * *

Two years later I sat in the Car singing Carols with Star, Drake, and Claire. Mostly the two ten year olds as Claire just stared out the window like any other 16-year-old would do if she had to ride in a car for hours on end with her kid brother, another 10-year-old, and _Me_!

Claire and Drake were The pony Rarity and Spikes Children, Claire had purple hair like her mothers, and Lavender skin like Spike's scales, and Blue eyes, if she were a pony she would be called a 'drony' or Dragon pony.

Drake had Green skin, like Spike's underbelly scales, and his hair was like Spike's spikes, his eyes were bright sky blue, and to say he was wimpy or not built up was a lie! He was a very muscled for a 10 year old, He'd probably become more built up as he grew.

We pulled up on My aunt's winter home, the back of my truck filled with gifts, as we hurried inside.

After we were inside I stared up the tree that was in the living room, it had always been big, especially when you're a little kid, but even into Adulthood the tree still dwarfed me, as if it kept growing!

I stared up at the tree with the same wonder I held as a child. "Truly is a lovely thing isn't it." I turned to my aunt Luna, who looked up the tree as well.

"Yeah." I muttered. "It's almost like it keeps growing..."

"It does." My aunt Celestia came from the Kitchen, Tray of Cookies in one hand and her 9-month-old son Catasterafy in her other arm and balanced on her hip.

"It does?!" I asked turning around to her. Blaze, Ice, and Inkrose looked around the tree in bafflement, then my aunt said. "Okay, Everyone, please come sit in the Living room!"

They began filing into the living room and sitting down. My Aunt Celestia's new Husband of almost two years, Discord, Snapped up some cups, and then Hot Chocolate, with Marshmallows.

"Alright, this Tree has a great history, and Tia and I shall tell you all if you're ready." My aunt Luna said, we all nodded.

My aunt Tia bounced Catasterafy on her lap gently as she told.

"This tree has lived since my, great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great Grandparents first built this house. it was near Christmas and my, let's just say grandfather, was going to cut this tree down, but Grandma told him not to. She said they could use it as a Christmas tree that year, it was so perfect, that they never cut it down, and after many years the built the house around it. My father fixed this place up after it had been neglected after years. But after they died... Luna and I... didn't have the heart to came back to this place... But after you lot were born, Sombera fixed it up, so we had a fun place to go for Christmas. and we plan to never neglect this place again, so that's why the tree seems so real because, well, it is! So as long as this Family grows, so will this tree." My aunt Celestia said wiping a tear or two away.

"So, this is real?!" The oldest of us asked, being myself, Blaze, Ice, and Inkrose, I was the youngest and then the triplets Inkrose the oldest and Blaze the youngest.

They nodded now almost the whole room stood slack-jawed.

I looked up the tree once again, this tree would stand forever, as long as we had each other.

We finished decorating the tree, and then stared up at the tree, with a smile, it held the memories of oh, so, many Christmas's past. That meant so much to me, to all of us, it was as if the past was there in the form of an old pine tree.


	7. on the seventh day of Christmas,

**On the seventh day of Christmas we...**

* * *

 **I know this is late but come on we all get busy!**

* * *

I gulped and looked at the auditorium in CPA, were they all their to watch me? Well ok, maybe not just me but I was one of the few acts that evening.

My mom had convinced Principal Cinch to let us have a Christmas pageant, I was there for Music, having being best singer, or at least that's what my music teacher Sapphire Shores said.

This was my first ear at CPA, and I didn't like it that much so far.

I was going to sing a song I wrote and a song By Dolly Parton after Sour sweet finished her dance.

I wasn't the fanciest dressed, no, the most country, sure, but my dress wasn't fancy, at least that's what I thought.

It was a faded denim country dress, with silver buckles, white fringes. I had on my Favorite pair of boots which were basic western boots but were teal at the toes, and matching wristbands. I held tight to my wood Guitar and fiddled with the strings, my mind racing. No way could I top some of the other students acts, not at all!

Sour sweet finished all to soon, I was practically sweating bullets!

"I'm sure you'll do great! But not as great as me!" Sour sweet's name fit her well, one minute sweet then sour, I didn't like her but it was hard not to let her words get to my 14-year-old mind.

"Don't Listen to her, she's just being mean because she knows you're gonna win!" Snow flake said. I smiled at her just a bit, I had to do the Dolly song and then let another person do their act, change and sing the song I wrote.

"Ok, let's do this!" I said picking up my guitar and walking onto the stage.


	8. on the 8th day of christmas I was tired

**On the eighth day of Christmas we...**

* * *

 **As I said these will be at random so get used to it!**

* * *

I look to my two best friends, the twins, Snow flake and Snow drop.

We were going to sing in the Crystal City elementary Christmas show case.

We'd been practicing the song ever since Nightmare night!

But here we were one week before the big day, just three talented seven year olds.

I was in a deep blue dress with white snowflakes all over it, and my hair was fixed in a sideways bun, I would be playing my wood guitar and singing.

Snow flake had a blue dress just a bit darker that her skin with white snow flakes as well, we were going for similar outfits, and her long white and teat streaked hair curled down the back, she would be playing Piano and singing.

Snow drop's dress was the opposite of her sisters and her hair was waved and to one side, she would be singing, since she couldn't see to play an interment.

* * *

I slowly began strumming the chords of my Guitar, then began singing.

* * *

 **Bold~ Me**

 _Italic~ Snow drop_

Underline~ Snow flake

any mix of those three tells you who is singing what.

* * *

 **We three kings of Orient are;**  
 **Bearing gifts we traverse afar,**  
Field and fountain, moor and mountain,  
Following yonder star.

 _ **O star of wonder, star of light,**_  
 _ **Star with royal beauty bright,**_  
 _ **Westward leading, still proceeding,**_  
 _ **Guide us to thy perfect light.**_

 _Born a King on Bethlehem's plain_  
 _Gold I bring to crown Him again,_  
 _King forever, ceasing never,_  
 _Over us all to reign._

 _ **O star of wonder, star of light,**_  
 _ **Star with royal beauty bright,**_  
 _ **Westward leading, still proceeding,**_  
 _ **Guide us to thy perfect light.**_

Frankincense to offer have I;  
Incense owns a Deity nigh;  
Prayer and praising, voices raising,  
Worshiping God on high.

 _ **O star of wonder, star of light,**_  
 _ **Star with royal beauty bright,**_  
 _ **Westward leading, still proceeding,**_  
 _ **Guide us to thy perfect light.**_

 **Myrrh is mine, its bitter perfume**  
 **Breathes a life of gathering gloom;**  
 **Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying,**  
 **Sealed in the stone cold tomb.**

 _ **O star of wonder, star of light,**_  
 _ **Star with royal beauty bright,**_  
 _ **Westward leading, still proceeding,**_  
 _ **Guide us to thy perfect light.**_

 **Glorious now behold Him arise;**  
 _King and God and sacrifice;_  
Alleluia, Alleluia,  
 _ **Sounds through the earth and skies.**_

 _ **O star of wonder, star of light,**_  
 _ **Star with royal beauty bright,**_  
 _ **Westward leading, still proceeding,**_  
 _ **Guide us to thy perfect light.**_

* * *

As we finished singing, the crowd clapped loudly for us.

We all smiled wide and bowed low.

I ran backstage and hugged my father, who had taught me how to play guitar. "Did you hear daddy! We did it! we did the whole song without messing anything up!" I beamed.

"I did hear princess, now how does some celebratory... Peanut-butter-choco-chunk cookies sound?!" He asked twirling me around, I laughed and nodded.

It might've been simple but I loved it when Christmas's were just simple.

Simple as a Dimple, which I have!


	9. I'm out of ideas it's in your hands now

**on the ninth day of Christmas**

* * *

Forget it, I'm sorry but I have ran out of IDEA'S!

You guys haven't given me idea's so I'm out, Maybe if you guys gave me Ideas, I'd have more, but for right now... Nothing, I got nothing!

So if you've got anything I'll add it, anything after Christmas well, it might be added next year. but for now this is the end for now I guess, believe me I haven't been able to post these, thus, the songs.

but for now bye and Merry Christmas!


End file.
